uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Plago - dictionnaire étymologique
plago = frapper, taper, cogner (i-e plāk-*, plāg-* = frapper, plēkmi* = corriger, punir, battre, plāgā-* = coup > gr πλήττω, πλήσσω, πλήγνυμι “plêttô, plêssô, plêgnumi” = frapper, grm πλήττω “plîttô” = frapper, donner un coup, πληγή “plêgê” = coup, grm πληγή “plîyî” = blessure, plaie coup, lat plaga = coup, blessure, plango = frapper, battre, plecto = battre corriger, punir > it piaga = plaie, piagare = blesser, piangere = pleurer, esp llaga, llagar, port chaga, chagar = plaie, causer une plaie, esp plaga, roum plagă = plaie, fléau'' '''V/ plaj'' , lit '''plàkti = battre, pliekti = fouetter, vsl plakakti se = pleurer V/' plojo'' + lat '''picare = enduire de poix > esp pegar = coller et frapper (“coller des coups”), it picchiare = frapper, battre + i-e bhlī(g)wō*-''' = frapper > gr '''φλίβω “phlibô” = serrer, écraser, lat fligo = battre (CF Fr '''conflit, affliger, infliger'), got '''bliggwan', aha bliuwan = frapper, let bliēzt = frapper, blāizīt = écraser infl. i-e slak-* = frapper, marteler > got aha slahan ags slēan, visl sl'''a > al '''schlagen, neer slaan, sué, da, nor slå = battre, frapper, ang slay = tuer) frapper (fig) plago de bal = frapper la balle, plago in centra '''= taper dans le mille, plago ekun''' = frapper qqun, plago ekun bran id blu (D) = couvrir de bleus, plago ekun in fas = frapper qqun au visage, plago in frage = réduire en miettes, en morceaux, de gral av plagen u vasti regiòn = la grêle a frappé une vaste région, he plagì ma! = il m’a frappé !, je av ma plagen = cela m’ a frappé, plago imaʒinad = frapper l’imagination, de kam plagì ha su keb = la pierre l’a frappé à la tête, plago siu keb gon = se cogner la tête contre, plago keb su mure = se taper la tête contre les murs, he plagì de klod ki u martèl = il a tapé sur le clou avec un marteau, plago kratim = frapper fort, plago u man su bod = frapper un homme à terre, plago ekun a mor = porter un coup mortel, paniki plagen = frappé de panique, plagen pa paralìz '''= frappé de paralysie, '''de patid plagì de pol = la maladie a frappé la ville, plago u becizi plag = frapper un grand coup, un coup décisif, plago podim, ki pod = frapper du pied, sia plago su prest = se frapper la poitrine, plago prim = frapper le premier, plago pustim, ki pust = frapper du poing, plago ki puste id pode = se défendre à coups de pieds et à coups de poings, plago de regi punt = frapper, toucher juste, plago ki seplid = frapper de cécité, di sken av plagen ma duvim = cette scène m’a profondément frappé, marqué, plago de tab ki pust = frapper du poing sur la table, di takse plag de maj pavri = ces impôts frappent les plus pauvres, plago sio u vaj tru de trob = se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, de has vidì plagen pa u bomb = la maison a été atteinte par une bombe, i vidì plagen pa hi inteligad = j’ai été frappé par son intelligence, vido plagen pa rugise = être pris de remors, plago violtim = frapper violemment, nu vidì plagen pa hi voke = nous avons été frappés par ses paroles, plagen pa waj = frappé par le malheur plago in = enfoncer en frappant, planter plago in u klod = enfoncer un clou, plago in (tru) u dor = défoncer une porte plago niz (al herunterschlagen, niederschlagen) = abattre, jeter à terre (avec des coups), étendre, terrasser, gauler (faire tomber en frappant) plago niz nose, aple '''= gauler des noix, des pommes '''podiplago frapper du pied, donner des coups de pied tromiplago = foudroyer plago ru = rendre un coup plago us (V/ ang '''knock out')'' = assommer, mettre KO plagor = celui qui frappe, cogneur Category:Étymologie